


Кантарелла в каплях крови

by KARREGAN



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Experimental Style, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Как ориджинал, Любовь/Ненависть, Нездоровые отношения, От врагов к возлюбленным, Хуманизация, дарк, драма, запретные отношения, открытый финал, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Россия меланхоличный. За душой у него семейная драма в двух поколениях, безработные пьяницы, домашнее насилие, лживые политики, убитые властями поэты и кровь-кровь-кровь.Америка же, в отличии от незадачливой сверхдержавы, всегда на пафосе. У него за душой выгодный сейчас доллар, множество ресторанов фастфуда по миру и чёртова толерантность по отношению ко всему сущему.А их отношения токсично смертельны.С кем не бывает?
Relationships: America & Russia, America/Russia, Америка/Россия, США/Россия
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Кантарелла в каплях крови

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8494500)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f7391fcdc2f8c0017af706c)
> 
> Прочитала пару фанфиков Onakori-sama, вдохновилась потрясающим стилем и... попыталась написать что-то похожее. В итоге, получилось не столь похоже, как хотелось бы на самом деле, но, кажется, я довольна. 
> 
> Ну и, конечно же, что делает KARREGAN вместо того, чтобы писать проду для фанфика «в процессе»? Правильно, окунается в новый фэндом и пишет по нему зарисовки! 
> 
> Примечание: Кантарелла — легендарный яд, смертельно отравляющее вещество, вызывающее смерть в течение суток. 
> 
> Написано под песню: Lamia Morra — Ведьма.

* * *

Они изо дня в день возвращаются в это треклятое здание, облицованное кирпичом, и встречаются на постоянных конференциях и дискуссиях по поводу разнообразных политических вопросов, почти каждый раз пересекаясь взглядами, но при этом кардинально расходясь во мнениях.

Страны всякий раз отдают друг другу какие-то крайне важные документы и пытаются обернуть различные ситуации, происходящие на политической арене, если не в свою пользу, то хотя бы так, чтобы по итогу выйти в ноль, не уйдя в минус.

Причём, никто никого за данное не осуждает ибо подобные действия с их стороны вполне логичны. Все они желают для своих жителей и, собственно, для себя мира и процветания.

Их ежедневные собрания начинаются вполне спокойно, однако, к концу они довольно-таки часто заканчиваются разгорячёнными перепалками.

И неизменными участниками этих споров являются Россия с Америкой.

Этому уже давно не удивляются, давая двух странам поругаться бесконечно в очередной раз, после чего всё же разнимая их.

«Они оба слишком разные, чтобы не ссориться», — кажется всем. Только вот они все думают про их позиции и культуру, в то время как гнёт надо рассматривать душевный.

Россия меланхоличный. За душой у него семейная драма в двух поколениях, безработные пьяницы, домашнее насилие, лживые политики, убитые властями поэты и кровь-кровь-кровь.

Везде.

Повсюду.

На каждой проклятой душе.

В его душонке, впрочем, тоже.

У Федерации всегда холодный и безразличный взгляд. Он никогда не задерживается на ком-то без необходимости. Лишь изредка скользит по привольному врагу.

У России неизменные белые, как первозданная материя, бинты и свитер-матроска, в котором, наверное, можно утонуть. Он каждый раз неохотно вешает тёплую отцовскую шинель на крючок и, напоследок, думая, что никто не видит, любовно проводит по слегка шершавей зелёной ткани. И, если её он всё же снимает, то излюбленная шапка-ушанка с яркой красной звездой посредине всегда остаётся при нём.

Россия не может отпустить прошлое, из-за чего призраки минувшего тянут его на шесть футов к низу.

А прошлое в свою очередь милосердно душит Россию в сером водовороте кровавого зарева.

Америка, в отличии от незадачливой сверхдержавы, всегда на пафосе. У него за душой выгодный сейчас доллар, множество ресторанов фастфуда по миру и чёртова толерантность по отношению ко всему сущему.

К каждой мелкой букашке.

Травинке.

И чудовищу.

Пожалуй, лишь не к нему.

Взгляд его вечно скрыт под стёклами солнцезащитных очков, а потому, куда тот направлен, совершенно непонятно. Это и помогает США неуловимо очерчивать ненавистные контуры костлявой фигуры, которую он при этом знает наизусть.

У Америки всегда крутые футболки с разными английскими надписями и моднявые джинсы, что выгодно подчёркивают его стройные ноги. Он внимательно следит за миром моды, объясняя такое поведение тем, что любая уважающая себя страна должна выглядеть ухоженно и красиво. Дома у него даже можно найти тональный крем, который нужен ему для того, чтобы после бурных вечеринок и просто бессонных ночей замазывать тёмные круги под глазами.

США живёт отдельно от папочки Великобритании, мирно распивающего чай в своём богатом доме, и братца Канады ибо считает себя крайне самостоятельным.

Он хоть и относится к ним хорошо, однако, совсем не ценит родственников, наивно считая, что они мешают его взрослой жизни.

«А зря», — грустно усмехается на это Россия, предпочитая вместо «взрослой жизни» говорить «бессмысленное гниение». Не вслух, правда.

У них слишком разные ценности, из-за чего они и ненавидят друг друга.

У них слишком разные судьбы, из-за чего они и любят друг друга.

«Противоположности притягиваются», — думает Америка, рассматривая безразличную Федерацию.

Русский думает точно также, тщетно пытаясь сыскать что-либо за тёмными стёклышками.

Никто особо не задумывается над признанием в противоречивых чувствах, но, тем не менее, в какой-то момент они целуются за административным зданием.

США хочет одними губами выбить из России всю его холодность, однако, вместо этого у него получается только ощутить металлическую кровь, сочащуюся из шероховатой губы с привкусом спиртного.

Их отношения горькие.

Они срываются во всяких переулках и туалетах, урывками касаясь друг друга губами, на которых и вовсе пляшет обжигающее инферно.

Америка желает защитить сверхдержаву, спрятать от мироздания и бытия, тогда как сама Федерация не выглядит беззащитной. Русский наоборот всем своим видом вселяет чувство независимости, гордости и непоколебимости, однако, свежие бинты на руках шепчут американцу настоящую правду.

А Россия просто хочет быть нужным США. Этого ему вполне достаточно.

Он, конечно, где-то глубоко в душе, если предположить, что она у него имеется, хотел бы встречаться открыто, не скрываясь и не осторожничая. Но он понимает всю несбыточность этой мечты.

Их не примут.

Не одобрят.

Не поймут.

Из-за этого они и вынуждены срываться по углам.

Постоянное безумие, которое рождается в двойной жизни двух стран, их личная кантарелла. Хотя возыметь такой же эффект у него не получается. Это безумие убивает медленно, придавив артерии их столиц неподъёмными реалиями жизни.

И даже здесь Федерация тянет положение на себя.

Он продолжает калечить исполосованные запястья и глупо-глупо-глупо улыбаться на все вопросы по данному поводу.

Кажется, Россия болен. Но даже, если это так, Америке совсем не больно. Всего-то до чёртиков страшно. Не более.

США просто периодически приезжает в квартиру сверхдержавы, перевязывая руки тела, находящегося в полуобморочном состоянии, бинтами. Подумаешь, мелочи.

Америка просто собирает по кусочкам раскрошившегося возлюбленного, раз за разом склеивая его разбитое состояние в нечто живое. С кем не бывает?

На плечах американца лежат и их отношения, и чужая поломанная жизнь.

А русский, вопреки происшествиям по ночам, с утра выглядит всё также отвратительно-болезненно-красиво и вновь на цыпочках тянется за очередным поцелуем.

И США, как обычно, отвечает.

**Author's Note:**

> Как Вам такой стиль написания? Выскажите, пожалуйста, своё мнение в отзывах, оно мне очень важно. Тем более, появился вопрос: стоит ли вообще писать по данному фэндому? Как вам, ребята?


End file.
